


Dark Night, Bright Lights

by riptey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Colored Pencil, Community: dramione_advent, Drawing, F/M, Holidays, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptey/pseuds/riptey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes Draco to see the Muggle Christmas lights. Colored pencil on paper. (prompt: decorations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Night, Bright Lights




End file.
